StrawBell Bell
The Strawberry Bell is the name of the first weapon given to Ichigo Momomiya, the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews, by Ryou Shirogane. It was first seen in chapter 1 of the Tokyo Mew Mew manga series, and the power of this weapon can eliminate Chimera Animas in one shot. The Strawberry Bell can produce a shield, or to attack along with Ichigo's battle cry, "Ribbon Strawberry Check", which blasts enemies with light, and "Ribbon Strawberry Suprise" which is a more powerful version of the first attack. "Ribbon Strawberry Suprise" is used when Ichigo's other weapon, the Mew Berry Rod, is attached to the Strawberry Bell. The weapon is upgraded in chapter 8 of the manga to Strawberry Bell Version Up, because the Mew Mew's weapons merge with hers (excluding Ichigo's other weapon, the Mew Berry Rod). Apperance The Strawberry Bell is pink and strawberry-shaped(although it more resembles a heart) with a green top resembling a strawberry stem. There's a golden bow under the stem with a heart in the middle containing Ichigo's Mew Mark. There's also a gold bell in the middle. In the Manga the Strawberry Bell is almost exactly the same except the bell is missing. It only appears if the Strawberry Bell is combined with the Mew Berry Rod. This changes in A la Mode, due to the Mia Ikumi implementing the weapon designs from the anime version into the manga in that series. Name Changes Any dubs that aren't mentioned means that they kept the original Japanese name. *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - The Heart's Ribbon *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Bell of Light *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Miracle Bell *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Pink Bell *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Bell *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Strawberry Magic Bell *'Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Strawberry Belt Attack Names *'Tokyo Mew Mew '- Ribbon Strawberry Check! (the first word has also been translated as "Reborn" by other translators) *'Mew Mew Power' - Strawberry Bell, Full Power! *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Ribbon of Light! *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Ribbon Xiao-Mei(Strawberry) Check! *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese)' - Strawberry Power! *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Ribbon Strawberry Light of Life! *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Miracle Bell, Full Power! *'Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Pink Bell, Full Power! *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Bell of Light, Full Power! *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Full Force of the Bell! *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal)' - Strawberry Bell, Full Power! *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai)' - Ribbon Strawberry Check! *'Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Strawberry Bell, Full Power! *'Družina Mjau - Mjau (Serbian) '- Strawberry Bell, Show its Power! *'Силата Миу Миу - (Bulgarian)' - Strawberry Bell, Full Power! *'Mew Mew Power (Greek) '- Strawberry Belt, Full Power! Trivia * The Strawberry Bell was mistranslated to "Sutoru Bell Bell" in the first chapter of the English Tokyo Mew Mew manga. *The first word in the actual name of the weapon in the Japanese version was meant to be a pun, combining the words Strawberry and Bell together. Thus, the proper translation would be StrawBell Bell. *This weapon resembles the Crystal Carillon, a weapon used by Chibiusa from the well-known magical girl manga, Sailor Moon. The two weapons are both heart shaped and have golden bells on them. Also, their users both have pink hair when they have transformed. *When Ichigo attacks with the Strawberry Bell in Mew Mew Power, her spinning is sped up and the attack is renamed to "Strawberry Bell, Full Power". Category:Weapons Category:Item